


Horror Show

by homicidalbrunette



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Elmax Friendship, F/M, Gen, Horror AU, M rating is for violence not sexuality, Mike and Lucas friendship is big in this, Mike is the Final Girl, Movie AU, Scream AU, and not everyone had cells, elmax - Freeform, horror movie au, i mean it's based off the movie Scream lol, no iphones, no powers au, set in the 1990s, set when the movie is set, the Party are high school seniors like in the movie, they had land lines, this is very plot relevant if you've watched the movie lol, wheelclair, wheelclair friendship, written in a script format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalbrunette/pseuds/homicidalbrunette
Summary: A year ago, his mother was brutally murdered. Now, all Mike Wheeler wants to do is move on with his friends and girlfriend, El Hopper, and forget about the past. But he's about to find out that the past won't forget about him....----A Scream (1996) movie AU. M rating for violence (it's a Scream movie AU lol). COMPLETE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This fic will be written in script format. Scream was written by Kevin Williamson and ST by the Duffer bros.
> 
> fun fact cuz i'm a dork: "Scary Movie" was the original title of Scream. The fic's title reflects the Scary Movie concept translated onto Stranger Things (a horror tv show). "Horrorshow" is also slang in the movie A Clockwork Orange meaning "good" or "cool."

**It’s 1996. Night time. A nice fancy home in a nice fancy town. Secluded.**

The telephone rings. A hand reaches for it, bringing the receiver up to the face of JENNIFER HAYES, popular cheerleader at Hawkins High, 17 years old. She’s home alone, and heating up some popcorn on the stove.  

**JENNIFER**

    Hello?

**VOICE**

        (from phone)

    Hello.

Silence.

**JENNIFER**

    Yes?

**VOICE**

    Who is this?

**JENNIFER**

    Who are you trying to reach?

**VOICE**

    What number is this?

**JENNIFER**

    I think you have the wrong number. Bye!

CLICK! She hangs up, but the phone RINGS again.

**JENNIFER**

    Hello?

**VOICE**

    I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number.

**JENNIFER**

    So why did you dial it again?

**VOICE**

    To apologize.

**JENNIFER**

    You're forgiven. Bye now.

**VOICE**

    Wait, wait, don't hang up.

Jennifer stands in front of a sliding glass door.  It's pitch black outside.

**JENNIFER**

    What?

**VOICE**

    I want to talk to you for a second.

    **JENNIFER**

    Who _is_ this?

    **VOICE**

    You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.

   **JENNIFER**

        (shaking the popcorn)

     I don't think so.

   **VOICE**

     What's that noise?

Jennifer smiles, playing along, innocently.

**JENNIFER**

    Popcorn.

**VOICE**

    You're making popcorn?

**JENNIFER**

    Uh-huh.

**VOICE**

    I only eat popcorn at the movies.

**JENNIFER**

    I'm getting ready to watch a video.

**VOICE**

    Really? What?

**JENNIFER**

    Just some scary movie.

**VOICE**

    Do you like scary movies?

**JENNIFER**

    Uh-huh.

**VOICE**

    What's your favorite scary movie?

He's flirting with her.  Jennifer moves away from the stove and takes a seat at the kitchen counter, directly in front of the glass door. Jennifer thinks for second.

**JENNIFER**

    Uh...HALLOWEEN. You know, the one with the

    guy with the white mask who just sorta walks around

    and stalks the baby sitters. What's yours?

**VOICE**

    Guess.

**JENNIFER**

    Uh...NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET.

**VOICE**

    Is that the one where the guy had knives

    for fingers?

**JENNIFER**

    Yeah...Freddy Krueger.

**VOICE**

    Freddy - that's right. I liked that movie.

    It was scary.

**JENNIFER**

    The first one was, but the rest sucked.

**VOICE**

    So, you gotta boyfriend?

**JENNIFER**

        (giggling)

    Why? You wanna ask me out?

**VOICE**

    Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?

**JENNIFER**

    No.

**VOICE**

    You never told me your name.

Jennifer smiles, twirling her hair.

**JENNIFER**

    Why do you want to know my name?

**VOICE**

    Because I want to know who I'm looking

    at.

Jennifer spins around like lightning facing the glass door. She’s freaked.

**JENNIFER**

    What did you say?

**VOICE**

    I want to know who I'm talking to.

**JENNIFER**

    That's not what you said.

**VOICE**

    What do you think I said?

Jennifer CLICKS on the outside light.  A flood light illuminates the backyard.  Her eyes survey the grounds.  But it's empty. No one's there.  She turns the light out. On the stove, the popcorn POPS.

**JENNIFER**

    I have to go now.

**VOICE**

    Wait... Don't hang up on me.

**JENNIFER**

    Gotta go.

**VOICE**

    Don't...

CLICK!  Jennifer hangs up.  She checks the glass door making sure it's locked and then moves to the stove as...

**THE PHONE RINGS.**

She slides the popcorn from the stove, weary, but still reaches for the phone.

**JENNIFER**

    Y-yes?

**VOICE**

    I told you not to hang up on me.

**JENNIFER**

(scared but trying not to show it)

    What do you want?

**VOICE**

    To talk.

**JENNIFER**

    Dial someone else, okay?

**VOICE**

    You getting scared?

**JENNIFER**

    N-no. Bored.

CLICK.  She hangs up.  The phone RINGS again.  She grabs it.

**JENNIFER**

    Listen, asshole...

**VOICE**

        (deadly serious)

**NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU**

**HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE**

**A FISH. UNDERSTAND?**

Total silence.  He has gotten her full attention.

**JENNIFER**

    Is this some kind of a joke?

**VOICE**

    More of a game, really.

Jennifer eyes the glass doors, then looks up the hallway to the front doors...moving to it.  It's unlocked. She bolts it.

**JENNIFER**

    I'm two seconds from calling the police.

**VOICE**

    They'd never make it in time.

**JENNIFER**

    What do you want?

**VOICE**

        (pure evil)

**TO SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE.**

Jennifer's jaw drops as total fear storms her face.  She hangs up the phone, throwing it down on a side table when...

**THE DOORBELL CHIMES.**

Jennifer leaps out of her skin.  She turns to the door as it chimes again.

**JENNIFER**

        (calling out)

     Who's there?

Another CHIME.  She moves to it.

**JENNIFER**

        (louder)

     Who's there?

No answer.  Fuck this. It's time for the police.  She goes for the portable phone. Just as she picks it up...

**IT RINGS.**

Jennifer almost drops it, losing her breath... She brings it to her ear with trembling hands, saying nothing...listening, waiting... A long silence.  And then.

**VOICE**

    You should never say "Who's there?"

    Don't you watch scary movies? It's a

    death wish.

**JENNIFER**

    Look, enough is enough. You had your fun

    now you better leave me alone or else.

**VOICE**

    Or else what?

CLOSE ON her face, her mind thinking, calculating...

**JENNIFER**

    My boyfriend will be here any second and

    he'll be pissed when I tell him...

**VOICE**

    I thought you didn't have a boyfriend.

Busted.  She holds steady.

**JENNIFER**

    I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he'll

    be here any second and your ass better

    be gone.

**VOICE**

    Sure...

**JENNIFER**

    I swear! He's big and he plays

    football and he will beat the SHIT out

    of you!! So you better leave me alone!!

**VOICE**

     His name wouldn't be Chad, would it?

Silence.  Jennifer buckles at the knees, losing it.

**JENNIFER**

    How do you know his name?

**VOICE**

    Go to the back door and turn on the porch

    light--again.

Jennifer, terrified, forces herself to move.. staggering to the kitchen...to the glass doors.  Her shaky hand finds the light switch...she hits it.  The back yard is lit. Sitting in a lawn chair in the middle of the backyard is a big, line backer of a guy, her boyfriend... 

**CHAD**

tied and gagged.  He's been roughed up, but he's alive. CLOSE ON his eyes..wide in fear..staring at his girlfriend, pleading with her.

**JENNIFER**

       Oh God...

Jennifer SCREAMS.  Her hand moves to the lock on the door.

**VOICE**

    I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Terror rides Jennifer's face.  She's petrified.

**JENNIFER**

       Where are you?!

**VOICE**

    Guess.

Her eyes search the yard, combing bushes, trees.  He could be anywhere. Anywhere.

**JENNIFER**

        (begging)

    Please don't hurt him.

**VOICE**

    That all depends on you. I wanna play a game.

**JENNIFER**

    No...

**VOICE**

    Then he dies. Right now.

**JENNIFER**

**NO!!!**

**VOICE**

    Which is it?

A long silence.  Jennifer touches the glass...staring at CHAD...this big jock of a guy is crying too.

**JENNIFER**

    What kind of game?

**VOICE**

    Here's how we play. I ask a question. If

    you get it right - Chad lives. 

**JENNIFER**

    Please don't do this...

**VOICE**

    It's an easy category. Movie trivia.

**JENNIFER**

        (begging)

    ..please...

   **VOICE**

    Name the killer in HALLOWEEN.

    Come on. It's your favorite scary movie,

    remember?

Jennifer goes silent...a nervous wreck...she can barely speak much less think.

**JENNIFER**

    I don't know...

**VOICE**

    Come on, yes you do.

Jennifer is SOBBING.

**VOICE**

    What's his name? Chad's counting on you.

Its true. She can’t let Chad die...

**JENNIFER**

        (a whisper)

    Michael...Michael Myers.

**VOICE**

**YES!**

Jennifer SIGHS...relieved.

**VOICE**

    Now for the real question.

**JENNIFER**

**NO!!**

**VOICE**

    But you're doing so well.

**JENNIFER**

    Please go away! Leave us alone!

**VOICE**

    Then answer the question. Same category.

Jennifer is a blubbering, wet mass on the floor.

**VOICE**

    Name the killer in FRIDAY THE 13TH.

A mad smile purses Jennifer's lips.  She knows this. She leaps up, through tears, screaming...

**JENNIFER**

    Jason! Jason!...JASON!

A slight PAUSE.

**VOICE**

    I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer.

**JENNIFER**

     No.. it's not!! It was Jason! It was Jason. I saw that  

     goddamn movie twenty times!! It was Jason!

**VOICE**

Then you should know it was Jason's MOTHER -  Mrs.Vorhees. Jason    

     didn't show up until the sequel.

**JENNIFER**

    You tricked me...

**VOICE**

    Lucky, for you there's a bonus round.

    But poor Chad...I'm afraid...he's out.

This implication sends Jennifer running to the kitchen...to the glass doors.  She flips on the porch lights to see...

**CHAD**

eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair...his belly gaping open...a mass of blood and ripped flesh...his insides lay on the ground between his feet...steam rising. A SCREAM erupts from the bottom of her soul as Jennifer collapse on the floor...nearly passing out. She SOBS.

**VOICE**

    Final question. Are you ready?

She doesn't answer.  A long, maddening silence.  Jennifer reaches up and CLICKS off the light, making Chad go away...wishing, praying...

**JENNIFER**

    ..leave me alone..please...

**VOICE**

    Answer the question and I will.

Jennifer is curled up on the floor like an infant, rocking slowly back and forth.

**VOICE**

    What door am I at?

**JENNIFER**

    What?

**VOICE**

    There are two doors to your house. A

    front door and a back one. If you answer

    correctly-you live.

From where Jennifer sits she can see both front and back doors.  She deliberates...with her last bit of strength she tries to strategize.  Eyeing both, the front door...the back door trying to decide between the two. In the darkness, Jennifer crawls to the kitchen counter-she leans up and grabs a long, sharp knife. Jennifer looks around her...she looks down the hall to the front door...then turns back to the kitchen glass door as it suddenly...

**SHATTERS TO BITS...**

as a lawn chair come flying through it.  Exploding glass sprays everywhere. This incites Jennifer like fire.  She springs to her feet...bolting out of the kitchen as a SHADOW moves quickly through the shattered doorframe.

Jennifer turns and runs to the window, lifting herself up and putting her legs through the frame.  She holds the knife in one hand, the phone in the other. Jennifer eases out the window, fumbling, dropping the knife back in the house. Fuck it, she takes off...

**HEADLIGHTS APPEAR**

in the distance, coming down the road towards the house...she recognizes them instantly.  Mom...Dad...she tears off across the yard toward them...moving like lightning...

The car turns into the driveway...Jennifer SCREAMS, waving madly, rushing by a tree as...

**THE GHOST MASKED FIGURE APPEARS**

Jennifer stumbles back, catching her balance...the FIGURE moves on her, arm poised high...a flash of silver...and Jennifer is struck, across the chest.  She looks down to see her shirt blossoming red...a look of bewilderment as she drops to one knee. The knife rises again...Jennifer throws her hand forward...the blade comes down. Again and again.  She turns staggering.

Jennifer collapses on the ground, clutching her bloody chest...the FIGURE falling upon her.

**BLACKOUT!**

**THE WHEELER BASEMENT**. Night time.

MIKE WHEELER, a rather nerdy teen boy of 17, is cuddled up on the couch watching EVIL DEAD with his girlfriend, El Hopper, also 17. El in particular is totally engrossed in the movie, her eyes glued to the screen in terror or excitement, Mike can’t tell.

Suddenly...

The basement door at the top of the stairs BURSTS open, but the door catches and jams, holding the door in place, open just an inch. Not enough for TED WHEELER, Mike’s father, to see what’s going on in the basement nor get down there.

**TED**   **WHEELER**

        (from behind door)

    What's going on in there?

**MIKE**

    Can’t you knock?

**TED WHEELER**

    I heard screaming.

It’s from the TV. Mike quickly glances at his wristwatch and notices that he and El have lost track of time. They’re past curfew on a school night; El was supposed to go home an hour ago.

**MIKE**

           (lying)         

       No you didn’t.

        **TED** **WHEELER**

    No? Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My

    flight leaves first thing in the morning.

    Now the expo runs all weekend so I

    won't be back til Sunday. There's cash

    on the table and I'll be staying at the

    Raleigh Hilton. So call if you need me.

**MIKE**

    Got it. Have a good trip, Dad!

      **TED** **WHEELER**

    Thanks, son. And get to bed soon. It’s a school night.

**MIKE**

    (to El)

   Close call.

**EL**

     Sorry, Mike. I got carried away with all these movies. The Evil Dead franchise is just so good.  

**MIKE**

     It’s okay. But we should call it a night.

**EL**

         Yeah.

**MIKE**

      I’ll give you a ride home.

**EL**

      But your dad...?

**MIKE**

     Give him 30 minutes. He sleeps like a rock. Won’t hear a thing.

El smiles at that.

**EL**

     Well then, we can finish the movie.

She snuggles up next to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Sweet and gentle. They cuddle into one another, settling in to watch the rest of the movie.

**HAWKINS HIGH. The next morning.**

It’s a picture perfect small town high school.  Old and charming. students come and go, moving about. Nothing unusual, except for - the six police cars, four news vans, flashing cameras, and crowds and crowds of lookie-loo's gathered just off campus. 

Mike approaches the school seeing the commotion.  Four different REPORTERS stand in front of four different cameras giving four different news reports. He moves past a policeman standing guard, and then stops at the first reporter who is... **MURRAY BAUMAN**

**MURRAY**

       (for the camera)

    The small town of Hawkins, Indiana

    was devastated last night when two young

    teenagers were found brutally butchered.

    Authorities have yet to issue a statement

    but our sources tell us that no arrest

    has been made and the murderer could

    strike again...

ON MIKE.  Moved, disturbed.  From behind, someone taps his shoulder.  He spins around to see... LUCAS SINCLAIR, his neighbor and best friend.

**LUCAS**

     Wild right?

**MIKE**

    What happened?

They break away from the crowd and head for school.

**LUCAS**

    Man, you don't know? Jennifer Hayes

    and Chad Wiseau were killed last night.

**MIKE**

    What?

**LUCAS**

    And not just killed, Mike. We're talking

    splatter movie killed - split open end to

    end.

**MIKE**

    Oh my God...Jennifer Hayes? She sits next to me in

    English...

**LUCAS**

    Not anymore. Her parents found her

    hanging from a tree. Her insides on the

    outside.

**MIKE**

    Do they know who did it?

**LUCAS**

    No idea – but they're interrogating

    the entire school. Teachers, students,

    staff, janitors...

**MIKE**

    They think it's school-related?

**LUCAS**

    They don't know. But this is like

    the worst crime since…

           (stopping himself)

    Well it's bad. They're bringing in the

    feds. This is big.

Mike looks back at Murray, his face deeply pained.

**THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

The room is at capacity...wall to wall with police, and the likes. Some sit, stand, lean...JIM HOPPER, a round man in his forties, wipes the stress from his face.

**HOPPER**

       Who's up next?

A young officer, CALLAHAN, looks at the clipboard.

**CALLAHAN**

    Mike Wheeler.

Hopper gestures to bring him in.  The Principal speaks up.

**PRINCIPAL**

    Mike Wheeler. He was the son of...

**HOPPER**

    We all know Mike, sir. How’s he doing?

**PRINCIPAL**

    He's adjusted well. Maintains an "A"

    average. You’d never know his...

The Principal stops short, seeing Mike in the doorway.

**HOPPER**

    Hi Mike.

**MIKE**

    Chief. Callahan.

   **HOPPER**

    How is everything?

**MIKE**

    Good.

**HOPPER**

    And your Dad? How's he doing?

**MIKE**

    We're fine. Thanks.

**HOPPER**

    We'll be brief, Mike. We just have a

    few questions we’d like to ask you...

Mike eyes them all nervously.

**SCHOOL COURTYARD - LATER**

Students sit at outdoor tables eating lunch.  Crowded at one table is the Party: Mike, El, Lucas, his girlfriend Max, and their friend Will. Across the table is the fifth wheel, DUSTIN. A witty jokester with tons of geeky knowledge.

**LUCAS**

    Hunt? Why would they ask if you like

    to hunt?

**WILL**

    I don't know, they just did.

**MAX**

    Because their bodies were gutted.

Mike flinches.

**MIKE**

    Nice one, Max.

**EL**

    They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt.

**DUSTIN**

    Because there's no way a girl could have

    killed them.

**MAX**

    That is so sexist.

**EL**

   Yeah. The killer could be a girl, like in Basic Instinct.

**DUSTIN**

    That was an ice pick - not exactly the

    same.

**LUCAS**

    Yeah, Jennifer and Chad were completely

    hollowed out. Takes a man to do

    something like that.

**MAX**

    Or a man's mentality.

**MIKE**

    (quiet, almost to himself)

    How can you gut someone?

All eyes turn to Mike.  A serious silence. And then:

**DUSTIN**

    You take a knife and slit from the groin

    to the sternum.

Mike almost looks queasy.  The whole table rolls their eyes at Dustin.

**DUSTIN**

    What? He asked.

**LUCAS**

    It's called tact, you idiot.

**DUSTIN**

    Sorry.

**MIKE**

    Hey, Lucas? Didn't you use to date Jennifer?

Lucas is taken back, a little off guard.

**LUCAS**

    For about two seconds.

**DUSTIN**

    Before she dumped him for Chad.

Max turns to Lucas.

   **MAX**

    I thought you dumped her for me.

**LUCAS**

    I did. He's full of shit.

**DUSTIN**

    And are the police aware you dated the

    victim?

**LUCAS**

        (offended)

    What are you saying? That I killed

    her or something?

**DUSTIN**

    I didn’t say that. (To Will) Did I say that?

**LUCAS**

    Fuck off, Dustin. Where were _you_ last

    night?

**DUSTIN**

    Working, thank you.

**LUCAS**

    I thought Blockbuster fired you.

**DUSTIN**

    Twice.

**LUCAS**

    I didn't kill anybody.

**EL**

    No one's saying you did.

**MAX**

    Besides-

        (mimics Lucas)

    "Takes a man to do something like that."

    (more teasing)

    Come on Lucas, did you really put her liver in the

    mailbox? I heard they found her liver

    in the mailbox.

**MIKE**

    Max, you asshole, I'm eating here.

         **DUSTIN**

    Yeah, Max. I think you better liver alone.

Dustin cracks up at his own joke.  The others just MOAN. Mike is about to crawl out of his skin, trying hard to ignore it all.

**WHEELER HOUSE. AFTER SCHOOL.**

Mike is on the phone.

**MIKE**

        (into phone)

    You sure I can stay over?  My dad won't

    be back til Sunday.

**LUCAS**

        (through phone)

    No problem. I got practice right now but I’ll be back by seven   

   and then I can let you over.

**MIKE**

    Tell your mom I said thanks.

**LUCAS**

    Yeah, yeah...are you okay?

**MIKE**

    Uh-huh, it's just...you know, the police

    and reporters...it brings it all back.

**LUCAS**

    I'll be back by seven. Promise.

**MIKE**

    Thanks, Lucas.

**LUCAS**

    Later.

Mike hangs up.

**WHEELER LIVING ROOM - LATER**

Mike comes down the stairs, his arms carrying a change of clothes, toothbrush... He opens the hall closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf.  Moving into the living room he loads it up, plopping down on the sofa, hitting the TV remote.

**CLOSE ON THE SCREEN**

A news reporter fades in.

**REPORTER #1**

        (on TV)

     The entire nation was shocked today by

    the teen murders in Hawkins...

Mike switches channels.

**REPORTER #2**

    The State Bureau of Investigation has

    joined forces with local authorities to

    help catch what the Governor has called

    the most heinous...

The channel switches again.  Murray Bauman appears, standing in front of the school.

**MURRAY**

    This is not the first time the small town

    of Hawkins has endured such tragedy. Only

    a year ago, Karen Wheeler, wife and

    mother, was found murdered...

An old black and white snapshot fills the screen-a woman, beautiful and familiar.

**CLOSE ON MIKE**

eyes frozen, mesmerized by the image.  Suddenly he CLICKS the TV off.  Her eyes go to the clock on the end table.  5:45 PM. His eyes then move to the framed photo next to it...the same black and white photo stares at him...a healthy, vibrant woman.  His mom in happier times.

Mike curls up on the sofa closing his eyes tight...

**WHEELER LIVING ROOM - LATER**

The clock on the end table reads 7:15 PM.  Mike is fast asleep on the couch.  The phone RINGS.  Mike leaps up grabbing the portable phone.

**LUCAS**

        (from phone)

    Practice ran late. I'm on my way back.

**MIKE**

        (eyes clock)

    It's past seven.

**LUCAS**

    Don't worry.

**MIKE**

  I'm not worried. See you soon.

**LUCAS**

   See you soon, man. Bye.

Mike hangs up the phone.  It immediately RINGS again.

**MIKE**

        (into phone)

    Lucas?

**VOICE**

        (from phone)

    Hello, Mike.

**IT'S HIM.  THE SAME VOICE THAT SPOKE TO JENNIFER HAYES.**

**MIKE**

    Hi. Who is this?

**VOICE**

    You tell me.

Mike thinks, trying to place his voice.  It sounds distorted.

**MIKE**

    I have no idea.

**VOICE**

    Scary night, isn't it? With the murders

    and all, it's like right out of a horror

    movie or something.

**MIKE**

    Dustin, you gave yourself away. Are

    you calling from work? You that bored or something?

**VOICE**

    Do you like scary movies, Mike? What's your favorite scary   

    movie?

**MIKE**

    Don't start. You know I only watch that for El.

**VOICE**

    And why is that?

**MIKE**

        (playing along)

    It’s not really my thing. They're all the same. It's

    always some psycho stalking some

    big breasted girl who can't act who

    always runs up the stairs when she should

    be going out the front door. They're

    ridiculous.

A brief silence.

**VOICE**

    Are you alone in the house?

**MIKE**

    That is so unoriginal. You disappoint me,

    Dustin.

**VOICE**

    Maybe that's because I'm not Dustin.

**MIKE**

    So who are you?

**VOICE**

    The question is not who am I. The

    question is _where_ am I?

**MIKE**

    So where are you?

**VOICE**

    Your front porch.

This gives Mike pause. He goes to the window and pulls aside the drapes.

**MIKE**

    Oh yeah? Well I call your bluff.

Mike goes to the front door.  He unlocks the bolt, unsnags the chain, and pulls the door open...revealing the front porch...

**COMPLETELY EMPTY.**

He steps out onto it, phone still in hand.  A single light shines overhead illuminating the porch, but little beyond.  Darkness is all around.

**MIKE**

    So where are you?

**VOICE**

    Right here.

Mike peers out into the darkness past thick shrubs that grow on either side of the porch.

**MIKE**

    Can you see me right now?

**VOICE**

    Uh-huh.

**MIKE**

    What am I doing?

He sticks his finger up his nose, pretending to pick.  Silence. No answer.

**MIKE**

    Good try, Dustin. I’m actually about to head over to Lucas’s

    right now. Bye.

**VOICE**

    If you hang up, you'll die just like your

    mother.

Mike stops dead in his tracks, speechless.

**VOICE**

        (deadly)

    Do you want to die, Mike? Your mother

    didn't.

He’s used to Dustin’s stupid jokes but this time his friend has really crossed the line. Mike sees red.

**MIKE**

**FUCK YOU! YOU CRETIN!**

Mike hangs up.  Moves back inside the house.  Locks, chains, and bolts the door when...

**A FIGURE COMES LEAPING OUT OF THE HALL CLOSET**

rushing Mike, ramming into his side..the phone goes flying..the FIGURE is on top of him as he goes down...SCREAMING...

Mike looks up to see the FIGURE, darkly dressed with a pale, distorted face, white and ghostly...a mask. A long, silver blade appears.

Mike’s instincts kick in and he pulls, jerks, twists, finally managing to knock Ghostface over. Wasting no time, Mike leaps to his feet and makes a run for the door. He pulls it open only for it to catch on the chain repeatedly. Shit. Mike pulls on the chain once more and then - inexplicably turns and...

RUNS DOWN TO THE BASEMENT.  Ghostface right behind him.

**WHEELER BASEMENT.**

He locks the door shut just as...

**GHOSTFACE POUNDS AGAINST THE DOOR...**

ramming it, it rips open, but the door catches again in a crazy vice-like hold.

Mike grabs the desk phone. The figure rushes the door several times.. the frame splinters… but it won't give.

Mike dials 911. The knife slashes through the crack in the door wildly.

**OPERATOR**

911, what’s your emergency?

**MIKE**

   There’s a killer – there’s – someone’s trying to kill me! Send the police! 12345 Maple Street!! HURRY!

Mike hangs up and is about to head for the other exit out of the basement – the one out onto the street when he realizes that it’s quiet. Ghostface is gone. He looks around...the only sound his own rapid, terrified BREATHING.

Suddenly a NOISE at the window...Mike looks up to see...it’s EL!

Staring down into the basement, confused. Mike quickly motions for her to go to the door and ushers her into the basement, locking and bolting that door behind her too. Ghostface could be anywhere now, even outside.

**MIKE**

    Oh God El, are you – are you okay?

**EL**

    I heard you yelling. The door was locked.

    Mike, what’s going on?

**MIKE**

    He's here. He's trying to kill me -

Before Mike can explain further, there’s a dull thud on the carpet. Mike looks down. A small black object fell from El’s jeans. It’s..a sleek, compact cell phone.

Mike stops in his tracks.  Their eyes meet...an eternity.  A SIREN is heard in the distance.

**EL**

    What? What’s wrong?

El reaches for him.  Mike backs away slowly until he finally just turns and runs right back up the basement stairs.

**LIVING ROOM**

Mike heads for the front door, nearly ripping the chain off this time, pulling it open….and coming face to face with the white, ghostly mask.

Mike gives a startled YELL …

Only to find its just HOPPER, holding the mask.  Red lights flash, sirens BLAST. It’s the police.

**WHEELER FRONT YARD - MINUTES LATER**

The yard is a whirlwind of activity.  An ambulance, squad cars, cops everywhere...

EL HOPPER is being gently ushered into a squad car. Hopper looks beyond disturbed, and angry, but says nothing as his daughter is being led away.  

**EL**

    I didn't do anything! Mike...where's Mike?

    Mike, tell them!

**CALLAHAN**

    I’m sorry, Chief.

**HOPPER**

    There is no way. There is _no_ way….

**CALLAHAN**

    It’s probably just a misunderstanding. They got in a fight or   

    something.

**POWELL**

The Wheeler kid is insisting though. Says he’s sure.

**HOPPER**

    No one is talking to her until I get in there.

**CALLAHAN**

    You know you can’t be there, Chief. We gotta follow procedure.  

**POWELL**

  Especially on this. IA’s gonna be up all our asses. I’m sure

     it’ll blow over. Lover’s quarrel, dumb teenager shit.  

The squad car disappears with El inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I can't emphasize this enough that this fic is a SCREAM AU! That means its gonna follow the plot from the slasher movie from 1996 pretty faithfully. That is gonna mean MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, MAJOR BETRAYALS AND MAJOR RELATIONSHIP DISRUPTIONS. It's gonna have the SAME ending as the movie!! So don't expect it all to work out (I think the movie has a happy ending but it isnt like everyone's gonna get married and live happily ever after at the end - its a slasher movie folks!!) YOUR FAVE SHIP MAY NOT BE TOGETHER AT THE END!! IF THAT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA THEN DON'T READ!!

**HAWKINS POLICE STATION**

A small town station. The bull pen is a little square room with four desks and tonight--it's hopping.  Cops everywhere.

**INTERROGATION OFFICE**

El sits opposite Callahan and Powell.

**POWELL**

        What are you doing with a cell

        phone, El? Does Hop know?

**EL**

        He wouldn’t let me get one but

        …but I saved up and… _everybody's_

        got one.  

             (frustrated)

        You can check the phone bill.

        I didn’t call Mike tonight.

**CALLAHAN**

        Then what were you doing at Mike's?

**EL**

        I just wanted to see him. He’s my

        boyfriend.

**CALLAHAN**

        You rode your bike out there?

**EL**

        Yes.

**POWELL**

        And last night? Mike said you were at

        his place last night too?

**EL**

        Yeah...What’s that got to do with

        anything?

**POWELL**

        Did you ride past Jennifer Hayes’s

        house?

**EL**

        No! I didn’t _kill_ anyone, Powell.

**POWELL**

        Mike is pretty convinced. And you just

        happened to show up at the same time as

        this Ghostface person. And they just happen

        to change their mind about terrorizing Mike

_just_ as you get there? This isn’t looking great, El.

**EL**

        I-I don’t know why. Maybe I scared him off.

**POWELL**

        You? Scare him off? You’re a little _girl_ -

**EL**

        Exactly! Do you think someone like me could

        hurt anyone? I’m 5 foot 3.

         (beat)

        Can I just… talk to Mike? I just need

        to _explain_ -

**CALLAHAN**

        Sorry, El. But we're gonna have to keep you.

        It’s out of our hands now. The governor's got

        SBI, FBI, and god knows who else on their way

        down here.

El fights tears.

**EL**

        This is crazy. I didn't do anything.

 

**POLICE BULL PEN - MINUTES LATER**

The sheriff's door opens and El is led out by a couple of UNIFORMS. 

**CALLAHAN**

        That ghost mask is sold at every

        five-and-dime in the state. There’s

        no way to track the purchase.

**POWELL**

        And the cell phone bill?

**CALLAHAN**

        They're pulling her account. But

        it'll be morning before we see

        something. You think she actually did it?

        That sweet little girl _?_ Hop’s own _kid_?

**POWELL**

        Twenty years ago I woulda said not a

        chance. But these kids today...damn if I

        know.

 

**SINCLAIR HOUSE – LATER THAT NIGHT**

A spacious bedroom. Lucas and Mike are in sleeping bags on the floor. 

**MIKE**

        Just another sleepover at the

        Sinclairs, huh?

**LUCAS**

        Just like old times…

**MIKE**

        No. Nothing's like it used to be.

Mike rolls over to his side, away from Lucas. A telephone RINGS somewhere in the house.

**LUCAS**

        Do you really think El did it?

        I mean, _El_?

**MIKE**

        She was there, Lucas. The phone

        fell out of her fucking pocket.

        I…I don’t even know what to think.

        I just… want to sleep. Wake up and

        have this whole day be a bad nightmare…

A KNOCK at the door.  It opens and a friendly, graying woman pops in. This is MAMA SINCLAIR. She wears a comforting smile.

**MRS. SINCLAIR**

        Phone, dear.

**LUCAS**

        Who is it?

**MRS. SINCLAIR**

        It's for Mike.

**MIKE**

        My Dad?

Mrs. Sinclair shakes her head sadly.

**LUCAS**

        Take a message.

**MIKE**

        It's alright. I'll get it.

Mike takes off out the door.

**HALLWAY**

Mike grabs the phone at the end of the hall.

**MIKE**

        Hello?

**VOICE**

            (from phone)

        Hello Michael!

Mike’s entire body freezes ..the distorted VOICE cutting right through him.

**VOICE**

            (through phone)

        Poor little El. An innocent girl

        doesn't stand a chance with a guy

        like you.

**MIKE**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**VOICE**

        Looks like you accused the wrong person

        ...again.

**MIKE**

        Who are you?!

**VOICE**

        Don't worry. You'll find out soon

        enough. _Promise._

**CLICK.** The line goes dead. Mike stands frozen.

**SINCLAIR KITCHEN - MORNING**

Mike and Lucas sit at the kitchen table, dressed and ready for school as Mrs. Sinclair serves up breakfast.  A small television sits on the counter BLARING.

**MRS. SINCLAIR**

        I think you boys really should stay

        home today.

In the background, the phone rings. Mike nearly jumps out of his skin, but Lucas quickly jumps up to get it.

**MIKE**

        I'd rather be around a lot of people

        right now, Mrs. Sinclair.

From the TV, Mike hears his name, "MICHAEL WHEELER..."  All eyes go to the television.

**REPORTER**

            (on TV)

        ..who escaped a vicious attack last night

        was the son of Karen Wheeler,

        brutally killed last year when

        convicted murderer Billy Hargrove...

PICTURE of BILLY HARGROVE, in prison fatigues.  A once handsome young man, now haggard and worn.

**REPORTER**

            (cont'd)

        ..broke into their home and savagely

        tortured Mrs. Wheeler. Hargrove is currently awaiting

        appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young son

        of the victim, Mike Wheeler, testified against him. He

        was the key witness in the State's

        prosecution...

**MIKE**

       (quietly to himself)       

       It's never gonna stop. Is it?

Lucas is off the phone.

**LUCAS**

        El was released. Her phone bill

        was clean. She didn't make those

        calls.

Camera focuses in on Mike, who is feeling a mixture of emotions: relief, guilt, confusion, fear. If it’s not El, then he’s done something truly terrible to her. And the real killer is still out there.

**SCHOOL STREET - LATER**

Once again, REPORTERS line the street bombarding students as they make their way to school, asking questions, hungry for any scoops. Mike forces himself out of his car as a microphone is shoved in his face...

**REPORTER**

        How does it feel to almost be brutally

        murdered?

Lucas gets out from the car, too, intercepting the reporter.

**LUCAS**

        Leave him alone. We just wanna

        get to school.

Mike eyes the news van that's pulled up behind them.  The side door slides open and Murray steps out.

**LUCAS**

        Come on, Mike.

**MIKE**

        Just a sec...I need to talk to someone.

He heads over to Murray. Murray spots Mike immediately and leaps to his feet.

**MIKE**

        I'm not here to fight. I want to

        talk to you.

**MURRAY**

            (calling into the van)

        Kenny. Camera. Now.

Kenny's head darts out from the van.

**MIKE**

        Off the record. No cameras.

**MURRAY**

        Forget it.

**MIKE**

        You owe me.

**MURRAY**

        I owe you shit.

Murray moves inside the van.  But Mike is relentless.

**MIKE**

        You owe my mom.

**MURRAY**

        Your mother's murder was last year's

        hottest court case. Somebody was gonna

        write a book about it.

**MIKE**

        And it had to be you with all your lies

        and bullshit theories.

**MURRAY**

        What is your problem? You got what you

        wanted. Billy Hargrove is in jail.

        They're gonna gas him. A book is not

        gonna change that.

**MIKE**

        Do you still think he's innocent?

Murray's interest is piqued.  He eyes Mike suspiciously.

**MURRAY**

        He was convicted in a court of law. Your

        testimony put him away. It doesn't

        matter what I think.

**MIKE**

        During the trial, you did all those

        stories about me. You called me a liar.

**MURRAY**

        I think you falsely identified him. Yes.

**MIKE**

        Have you talked to Billy?

**MURRAY**

        Many times.

**MIKE**

        Has his story changed?

**MURRAY**

        Not one word. He admits to having sex

        with your mother but that's all.

**MIKE**

        He's lying. She wouldn't have touched

        him. He raped her, then butchered her.

        Her blood was all over his coat.

**MURRAY**

        He was drunk that night. He left his

        coat at your house, after your mother

        seduced him...

**MIKE**

        I saw him leaving wearing it.

**MURRAY**

        But couldn't it have been someone else

        you saw wearing that coat? The same

        person who planted it in Billy's car,

        framing him? The same person who

_really_ killed your mother?

A long beat.  Mike considers this for the millionth time.

**MIKE**

        No. Billy murdered my mom.

But there's doubt in his voice.  Murray's face lights up.

**MURRAY**

        You're not so sure anymore, are you?

Murray zeroes in on Mike, half realizing.

**MURRAY**

        The killer is still on the loose, isn't

        he? These murders are related.

**MIKE**

        I-I’m leaving now.

**SCHOOL CAMPUS - SECONDS LATER**

Lucas and Mike make their way across campus.

**LUCAS**

        Just relax. You're at school now. No

        one can get you here.

**MIKE**

        But if it wasn't Billy it could be

        anybody. They could be here at school

        right now.

They move up the walk as a FIGURE falls in step behind them, sporting a WHITE GHOST MASK.

**LUCAS**

        Serial killers are smart by definition.

        They minimize their risk. They plan and

        pre-calculate everything. Showing up

        here would be the dumbest thing they

        could do.

**MIKE**

        Lucas – the call last night…they said

        “Promise” – “You’ll find out soon enough.

_Promise_.”

**LUCAS**

        Okay…? so…?

**MIKE**

        That’s what El and I say to each other.

_Promise._

**LUCAS**

        So you think El, your bite-sized girlfriend of

        three years, is capable of mass murder because she

        uses the word “promise”?   

**MIKE**

        Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid.

**LUCAS**

        Because it _is_ stupid! Will you listen to yourself,

        Mike? 

Mike sighs. Lucas is right. He is letting his paranoia get the best of him.

**MIKE**

        Yeah – I’m… I-I’m losing it, Lucas.

        I know it wasn’t her. They called me while

        she was still at the station.

        (beat) 

        I’m just gonna... I gotta go to class.                                              

With that, Mike huffs off, disappearing down the hallway.

**SCHOOL CORRIDOR - MINUTES LATER**

With first period underway, the halls have cleared.  One or two straggling students can be seen rushing to class. Mike moves quickly down the hall, rounding a corner, running

smack into...

**EL**

They collide hard, catching Mike off guard, scaring the life out of him. 

**MIKE**

        Jesus, SHIT!

**EL**

        Mike! I-I’m sorry!

There’s a long moment of awkward silence. The tension between them is palpable. Mike starts to say something, but they both start talking at the same time.

**MIKE**

El, listen I –

**EL**

        Mike, I’m -

Both clamp up again. Finally, Mike lets out a long, shaky breath.

**MIKE**

        El… listen. I’m sorry. The police told me it wasn’t you.

        That you couldn’t have made those phone calls.

Mike inches forward but El instinctively backs away. Mike notices.  

**EL**

‘Sokay, Mike. You couldn’t have known.

         (beat)

         The police say I must’ve scared him off.

**MIKE**

        Yeah. And he called again last night at

        Lucas's house. While you were at the station.

             (beat)

        I'm so sorry El...please understand…

This time El inches forward. She takes his hand in hers. Tries to smile supportively. An olive branch.

**EL**

  Mike, I understand.

Hearing her say that sends waves of relief through Mike for the first time in 24 hours. He tugs her into a tight hug. 

**SCHOOL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER**

Lucas, Max, and Will are gathered by Lucas’s locker, chatting in hushed tones. El and Mike come up and join them, walking hand in hand again.

**MAX**

        (noticing their joined hands)

        Wow, that was quick. Not even a false murder

        accusation can keep you two apart, huh?

**MIKE**

        Shut the hell up, Max.  

**LUCAS**

        Just lay off for once, okay, Max?

**MAX**

        Alright, _sorry_.

**WILL**

        You okay, Mike?

**MIKE**

        Yeah. Just peachy. I wish everyone would

        stop asking me that for like, five seconds.

**WILL**

        Sorry. It’s just that…with everything

        that’s happened…

**LUCAS**

Yeah. Even before…

Lucas trails off, regretting going down this road instantly. But it’s too late. 

**MIKE**          

           (testily)       

        Even before _what_? No, go on. Say it. 

**MAX**         

           (jumping in, trying to help Lucas)       

        I think what Lucas is trying to say is…       

        you haven’t exactly been the same since         

        your Mom died.  

**MIKE**        

         Is your brain leaking?? My mom was _murdered_.         

        I can’t believe you guys are bringing this up!

**MAX**

        When my mom left -- I just accepted it.

        That’s just the way things are.

**MIKE**

            (sharply)

        Your parents split up. It's not the same

        thing.

             (getting heated) 

        My mom is in a _coffin_ , because your

        brother turned out to be a psycho nutcase -

**MAX**

_Step_ brother! And you KNOW I hate him just         

        as much as you do, Wheeler. I’m glad he’s         

         getting gassed. It’s what the fucker deserves.   

**MIKE**        

         I'm glad to know you're coping well

        then, Max. But some of us aren't so 

        perfect. Some of us are just trying to

        hold on.

Dustin appears. Immediately notices the tension between his friends.

**DUSTIN**

        Woah, woah – what just happened?

**LUCAS**

        Dustin, just drop it.

**DUSTIN**

        I’m just noticing a lot of tension here.

        Stress. Not good for the body.

**WILL**

        Dustin -

**DUSTIN**

        You know what we should do? Screw all this

        creepy murder shit. Let the cops sort it out.

        We’re kids – we should be doing fun kids stuff.

        Hey, when’s the last time we had a D&D night?

**MIKE**

        Are you serious? Dustin, we’re not kids anymore -

**DUSTIN**

        Hear me out! My mom went out of town.

        We’ll have the place to ourselves.

        Nothing extreme. It’ll just be some good,

        wholesome Party fun. Just like old times. 

Lucas warms to the idea.

**LUCAS**

        This could be good. What do you think,

        Will?

**WILL**

        Yeah! I think it’s a great idea.

        Come on, Mike.

Mike considers, trying hard to be good spirited.

**DUSTIN**

        Remember, there's safety in numbers.

**MIKE**

            (giving in)

        Yeah, okay...whatever.

**DUSTIN**

        Cool. El, Max? The girlfriends are a given, yes?

El and Max just nod. Of course they’re a given.

**DUSTIN**

        Excellent. See you guys tonight. And bring food!

Dustin speeds off, sliding down the empty hallway.

**BLOCKBUSTER – AFTER SCHOOL**  

DUSTIN, at work in his Blockbuster get up, is busy reshelving returns when WILL appears.

  **WILL**

        Jesus, this place is packed, tonight huh?

  **DUSTIN**

            (picking up videos)

        We had a run in the mass murder section. 

           (looking off)

        Now that's poor taste.

  **WILL**

        What? 

Dustin looks over to El and Max, who are chatting in another section of the store.

  **DUSTIN**

        If you had just been suspected of terrorizing

        your boyfriend and potentially offing Jennifer

        and Chad, would you be standing in the horror

        section?

  **WILL**

        Are you serious, Dustin? El? I don’t think she can

        even open a jar of pickles on her own let alone –

        It’s just crazy. It was all a misunderstanding.

        Don’t be stupid.

  **DUSTIN**

        You're right, you’re right. But MAX on the other

        hand…now that chick is _strong_. Never won an arm

        wrestling match with her _once_.

  **WILL**

        That’s just because you don’t have any upper body

        strength.

  **DUSTIN**

        Okay…but here me out, here me out.

       Obviously you don't watch enough movies.

       This is standard horror movie stuff.

       PROM NIGHT revisited. What if…

       they’re _both_ in on it? Twist of the century, 

       am I right? All along you’re trying to guess,

       piece together who the real killer is – but it’s TWO

       killers this whole time! And two _chicks_ , too!

  **WILL**

        So you’re back on this El thing again?

        Why would she want to kill her own

        boyfriend?

  **DUSTIN**

        There's always some stupid bullshit

       reason to kill your boyfriend. That's

        the beauty of it all. Simplicity.

        Besides, if it's too complicated you lose 

        your target audience.

  **WILL**

        So what's Max’s reason?

  **DUSTIN**  

        Are you kidding me? Max has always wanted

        to kill Mike; I don’t really think she needs

        a reason. Besides, it’s the 90s. Motives are 

       incidental.

  **WILL**

        This is crazy, you know that, right?

        Anyway, if we’re being _serious_ ,

        I think it’s really suspicious about Mike’s dad.

        How come they can't find him?

  **DUSTIN**

        Because he's probably dead. His body 

       will come popping out in the last reel

        somewhere...eyes gauged. See, the police

        are always off track with this shit, if they'd

        watch PROM NIGHT they'd save time.

        There's formula to it. A very simple one.

        Everyone's always a suspect--the father,

         the town bad boy, the best friend...

  **WILL**        

         Which is you...

  **DUSTIN**

        What? Now who’s being delusional?

        I’m not Mike’s bestie. If it’s anyone,

        it’s either you or Lucas so..

Will just gives him a death glare.

  **DUSTIN**

        So…anyway (moving on quickly)

        while they're off investigating a dead

        end, El and Max are busy planning their

        next kill.

  **MAX**

       How do we know you're not the killer, Dusty?

Dustin spins around to find Max and El right behind him.  Busted.

  **DUSTIN**

        Uh...hey, guys.

  **MAX**

        Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost it's

        reality button? 

Dustin shrugs, laughing it off.

  **DUSTIN**

        You're absolutely right. I'm the first

        to admit it. If this were a scary movie,

        I'd be the prime suspect.

  **EL**

        And what would be your motive?

  **DUSTIN**

        Too much violence on television.

 

**LUCAS'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON – LATER THAT DAY**

The late afternoon sun is quickly disappearing. Lucas and Mike are on the front porch looking out into the small town neighborhood. 

**LUCAS**

        Maybe Billy Hargrove is telling the truth.

        Lord knows he’s a piece of shit…but maybe he

_was_ having an affair with your mom.

**MIKE**

        So you think my mom was a slut too?

**LUCAS**

        I didn't say that, Mike. But you know

        there were rumors. Your dad was

        always out of town on business.

        Maybe your mom was a very unhappy

        woman.

**MIKE**

        If they were having an affair how come

        Billy couldn't prove it in court?

**LUCAS**

        You can't prove a rumor. That's why it's

        a rumor.

**MIKE**

        Created by that hairy tabloid creep Murray

        Bauman.

**LUCAS**

            (delicately)

        It goes further back than that, Mike. There's been

        talk about other men.

**MIKE**

        And you believe it?

Lucas doesn’t say anything. A long silence as Mike agonizes over all of this.

**MIKE**

        If I was wrong about Billy, then the killer’s still

        out there.

**LUCAS**

        Don't go there, Mike. You're starting to

        sound like some Wes Craven movie.

        Don't freak yourself out--we've got a

        long night ahead of us.

**MIKE**

        You're right. I'm cracking up. Ignore

        me.

**LUCAS**

        Come on, let's go.

Mike follows Lucas to his car, never seeing GHOSTFACE standing across the street, under a tree. His presence so subtle and unobtrusive you'd have to see this movie a second time to know he was there all along.

**HENDERSON HOUSE. NIGHT TIME.**

Mike and Lucas pull up on the driveway and walk in. The front door isn’t even locked, which is unnerving, but Dustin _is_ expecting them. They make their way into the living room, where Max, El, and Will are already hanging, some horror movie blaring from the TV.

**LUCAS**

        Hey, I saw that movie. True story, 'bout

        some killer in Texas.

**WILL**

        Hey Mike - what if they make a

        movie about you? Who do you think’s gonna

        play you?

**MIKE**

        Oh, god...

**EL**

        I think Mike looks like Johnny Depp.

**MAX**

(gleefully)

More like Winona Ryder.

**MIKE**

Hey Max? Shut the fuck up.  

Just then, Dustin appears.  He carries an armful of videos.

**DUSTIN**

        You’re both wrong. Those two are way

        too A-list to do some cheesy biopic, no offense

        Mike. They’d probably cast someone like

        Skeet Ulrich.  

         (beat)

        Anyway, I thought we'd make it a Blockbuster _and_ D&D

        night.

He lets the videos splatter across the coffee table.  El and Will dive in.

**WILL**

        I thought everything was checked out.

**DUSTIN**

        I had 'em hid in the foreign section.

Mike peruses the videos, too.

**MIKE**

**THE FOG, TERROR TRAIN, PROM NIGHT**

        --How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these

        movies?

**DUSTIN**

        She's the Scream Queen.

**MAX**

        Why’s it always a girl that’s gotta be

        the Scream Queen. Why can’t there be a

        Scream King?

**EL**

            (smiling mischievously)

        Yeah, and have the killer be a girl.

**DUSTIN**

        They’re right guys. It’s the 90s. I’m on board

        with this feminism stuff. It’s about time a dude

        gets brutally murdered for once.

**WILL**

(still preoccupied with the video selection)

        How many EVIL DEAD'S did you get?

        How many HELLRAISER'S? Jesus.

**MAX**

        Hey, Lucas can you get me a beer? Dustin put them

        in the fridge in the garage.

**LUCAS**

        What am I? Your beer wench? I think you’re taking this

        feminism thing too far, Maxine.

Lucas is only joking, though. He heads out to the garage.

**HENDERSON’S GARAGE**

The kitchen door opens and light floods the darkened garage. Lucas stands in the doorway searching for a light switch. He finds a button and hits it. 

BRRRRMMM!  The electric garage door starts to rise.  Wrong switch.  He hits it again and it closes.

He finds another switch.  CLICK.  A small lightbulb overhead comes on, barely lighting the two-car garage, leaving pockets of shadows along the wall.

Lucas spots the refrigerator against a far wall and heads for it, not seeing the kitchen door, quietly, slowly, closing behind him, sealing him off from the rest of the house. Lucas stumbles to the refrigerator and throws it open. Its light casts a glow across his face. He loads up with as many beers as his hands will carry and heads back to the kitchen. At the kitchen door, he juggles the beer, reaching for the knob.

It's locked.

**LUCAS**

Shit.

He KICKS it with his foot several times.

**LUCAS**

        Hey, Shitheads!

A moment.  No answer.

**LUCAS**

        Godammit.

Lucas leans over and, with his elbow, hits the garage door button.

BRRRMM!  It begins to rise.

He moves towards the rising door, beer in hand.  Suddenly, CRR-BRRRM!  The garage door RESETS, reversing direction, moving down, closing.

**LUCAS**

        What the...

Lucas spins around to see..

**GHOSTFACE**

Silhouetted in the dark, next to the kitchen door, his hand on the switch.  Lucas startles, taken back, but then relaxes.

**LUCAS**

        Is that you, Dustin? Cute.

Ghostface stares at him, blankly.

**LUCAS**

        And what movie is this from? I SPIT ON

        YOUR GARAGE?

Lucas takes a step towards Ghostface.

**LUCAS**

        Lose the mask. If Mike sees it, he'll

        flip.

Ghostface shakes his head no.

**LUCAS**

        Oh, you wanna play psycho killer?

Ghostface nods.

**LUCAS**

        And I’m the helpless victim? What –

        the black guy dies first?

        Such a cliché, Dustin.

Ghostface says nothing.

**LUCAS**

        Okay, let's see. "No, please don't kill

        me, Mr. Ghostface! I want to be in the

        sequel!"

Lucas takes a step to move around Ghostface, but he steps too, blocking him.

**LUCAS**

       Fuck off, Casper. That's a wrap.

Lucas moves again, sidestepping Ghostface, but he cuts him off again.

Lucas juggles the beer with one hand and with the other pushes the Ghostface hard, knocking him aside.

**LUCAS**

        Dustin--will you stop already?

But Ghostface lunges forward, grabbing Lucas’s wrist hard. The beer cans hit the floor, spewing...

**LUCAS**

        You little shit.

Lucas yanks back, but a flash of silver catches his eye.  He looks down, glimpsing a long sharp blade as it darts forward, cutting into his forearm...

Lucas pulls back, horrified, as the moment turns deadly serious.

Ghostface advances on him--knife out, ready. Lucas dodges it, leaping back against the fridge. Instinctively, he rips the top freezer door open, BASHING the Ghostface, sending him backwards, reeling.

Lucas bolts to the...CLOSED GARAGE DOOR.  In a panic, he BEATS and PULLS on it, trying to make it lift.  Lucas isn’t thinking right anymore. He just wants to get out of there. He goes for the pet door, dropping to the floor, diving for it...he wedges his upper body through, his head, shoulders, torso.

Lucas is half in/half out of the pet door.  He BEATS and JERKS wildly, unable to see Ghostface on the other side...

A true fighter, Lucas kicks hard, making direct contact with Ghostface, knocking him away. He takes the moment to pull himself through further...but he stops… he’s stuck.  He pulls and tugs but can't move.  He listens but hears nothing.  Where did Ghostface go?  An agonizing silence.  And then...

CRR-BRRRM!  The garage door is activated.  It begins to rise upward, taking Lucas with it. Lucas starts to scream.

**LUCAS**

**No!!!!**

Lucas's arms and legs fly about violently, but the garage door moves too fast, carrying him up...

He looks above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as his neck hits the first beam, SNAPPING instantly. He’s dead. **Lucas is dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I can't emphasize this enough that this fic is a SCREAM AU! That means its gonna follow the plot from the slasher movie from 1996 pretty faithfully. That is gonna mean MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, MAJOR BETRAYALS AND MAJOR RELATIONSHIP DISRUPTIONS. It's gonna have the SAME ending as the movie!! So don't expect it all to work out (I think the movie has a happy ending but it isnt like everyone's gonna get married and live happily ever after at the end - its a slasher movie folks!!) YOUR FAVE SHIP MAY NOT BE TOGETHER AT THE END!! IF THAT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA THEN DON'T READ!!
> 
> And the movie and this fic is supposed to be satirical - so don't expect alot of tears and heart-to-hearts.

**DUSTIN’S LIVING ROOM**

The rest of the Party are still watching horror movies. The audio is BLARING, sounds of bloodcurdling screams from the TV filling the room.

**EL**

        Did I miss anything?

**DUSTIN**

        No one tell her. That’s what she gets

        for conveniently going for a bathroom

        break during the scariest part. Coward.

**EL**

       I’m a bigger horror buff than you, Dustin.

**DUSTIN**

        Lies.

        (distracted by the TV)

        Oh look, here it comes! SPLAT!

**WILL**

        The blood's not the right color. Why do

        they do that? It's too red.

**MAX**

        Here comes another...

**DUSTIN**

        Predictable. Knew he was going to bite

        it.

**MIKE**

        How can you guys watch this shit over and

        over?

**DUSTIN**

        Shhhhh.

**MAX**

        Oh god. And now cutaway to the sex scene.

        Why do they have to have romance in

        a horror movie? It’s so dumb.  

**DUSTIN**

        ‘Cuz that’s how you weed out who lives and

         who dies, duh.

**WILL**

        What?

**DUSTIN**

That’s just the rules. Don't you know the rules?

**MIKE**

        What rules?

Dustin hits the pause button and stands in front of the television, explaining.

**DUSTIN**

        There are certain rules that one must

        abide by in order to successfully survive

        a horror movie. For instance: One. You

        can never have sex. Sex always equals death.

        Two. Never drink or do drugs. The sin factor. It's an

        extension of number one. And three: Never,

        ever, EVER, under any circumstances, say

        "I'll be right back."

**MAX**

        (looking at her empty beer bottle)       

        Well, guess I’m marked for death.

        Wanna another beer, El?

**EL**

        Yeah.  

**MAX**

Should check up on Lucas, anyway.

        He’s taking forever. 

        (mockingly)

_I'll be right back!!_

Everybody mock "ooohhs".

**DUSTIN**

        There she goes folks--a dead woman. Wave

        bye-bye.

The scene on the TV is getting ever gorier. It’s making Mike increasingly disturbed and uncomfortable. He’s never been a fan, but after having been nearly stabbed to death just last night, it’s not something he can tolerate at the moment.

**MIKE**

        Hey Dustin, can I use your phone upstairs?

        I’m, uh, I’m gonna try to reach my dad again.

        Make sure he’s alright.

**DUSTIN**

        Yeah, sure Mike.

**UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Mike is on the phone, but all he hears is ringing and ringing. Still no answer. Finally, he sighs and hangs up.

**VOICE**

        Mike.  

Mike nearly jumps out of his skin. He whirls around – but it’s just El.  

**EL**

        Sorry! I wanted to see if you were okay.

        Guess I just keep freaking you out, huh?

**MIKE**

        No, it’s fine. It’s not you, El…it’s me.

        I think… Max was right. God, I

        never thought I’d speak those words. But…

        I’m-I’m not coping with all of this

        very well.

**EL**

        Mike, you lost your mom. Someone tried to

        kill you last night. I don’t think anyone would

        be coping very well right now.

**MIKE**

        Yeah…I guess you’re right.

        I just wish… my life

        weren’t such an angsty horror movie.

**EL**

        Yeah, if only we were in a

        cheesy teen romcom instead,

        huh? 

They both giggle. Mike feels a bit better. He pulls El into a hug.

**MIKE**

         You always make me feel better, El.

**HENDERSON LIVING ROOM**

It’s just Will and Dustin in the room now, watching TV. Max and Lucas still haven’t come back from the garage, and Mike and El are upstairs.

**WILL**

        Gonna go for a bathroom break.  

**DUSTIN**

        Want me to pause?

**WILL**

        Nah – this shouldn’t take long.

Will leaves the living room.

**UPSTAIRS HALLWAY.**

Mike and El pull apart.

**EL**

        So, were you able to reach your dad? 

**MIKE**

        No. I guess I’ll try again in another hour.

A beat. Speaking of phones…

**MIKE**

        Hey El? Who did you call?  

**EL**

        What?

**MIKE**

        When you were arrested-you're allowed one

        phone call. Who did you call?

**EL**

        Hop told me to call a lawyer.

**MIKE**

        Yeah, they told me Hop called the lawyer.

        So who did _you_ call?

**EL**

        Mike…what is this? You don’t still think

        it was me, do you?

**MIKE**

        No.

        (beat)

        But if it _were_ you, that would have

        been a very clever way to throw me off.

        Using your one phone call to call me from

        jail so I wouldn't think it was you.

**EL**

        I can’t believe you, Mike. What do I have

        to do to prove to you that I'm not the killer?

Suddenly, Mike catches movement from behind El. Mike’s eyes move from El to the staircase, as GHOSTFACE suddenly appears.

**MIKE**

        Oh my God.

**EL**

        What?

El doesn’t see him. She’s just confused as to Mike’s sudden change in demeanor and is oblivious to the advancing Ghostface.

**MIKE**

**EL!! WATCH OUT!!**

El barely turns in time when a long steely blade rises high in the air. It strikes down with force...hitting her chest as blood sprays everywhere.

ON MIKE as El’s blood splatters across his face...as the knife is thrust in El repeatedly, she tries to put up a fight..but it's useless...she never had a chance.  Her body falls to the floor… lifeless.

**ANGLE ON GHOSTFACE**

as he watches El's body come to a still before quietly, calmly turning his attention to...

MIKE

who stands, numb...scared to death.  And only when Ghostface takes a step forward does Mike break. He takes off like a rocket, running into the nearest bedroom.

His hands find the door knob and he pulls the door open, moving quickly inside. Locks it behind him.

Mike moves quickly, racing to the window – the only exit - and pulling himself through the window frame. He eases himself over the sill and lowers himself, letting himself hang as low as he can. As he’s about to let go and make a jump for it --

**GHOSTFACE** grabs his wrist in midair. Mike’s body hangs, dangling against the side of the house. Ghostface begins to pull him back onto the room.

Mike jerks, pulls, twists, fighting hard. He yanks one last time, freeing himself. HE DROPS TO THE GROUND, a good seven feet, landing on his back, hitting hard. He grabs at a pained leg and brings himself upright. When he looks back up at the window ledge – GHOSTFACE is gone. And as his eyes lower even further, another horrible sight – Lucas’s limp body hanging from the garage rafters.

**HENDERSON LIVING ROOM**

Will still hasn’t come back. Dustin continues to watch TV by himself.   He is now sloppy drunk, completely involved in the movie on the screen.

SCARY MUSIC SWELLS, filling the room.

**DUSTIN**

            (to TV)

        No, Jamie. Look behind you! Watch out!

        Behind you!

And if he followed his own advice, he would see GHOSTFACE entering the living room...knife poised.

**OUTSIDE THE HENDERSON HOUSE**

Mike is running from the house, screaming like a madman. But the sides and back of the house only lead into the woods – not a good idea to run into with a psycho killer on the loose. Mike is forced to run out towards the front of the house.

**HENDERSON LIVING ROOM**

GHOSTFACE is advancing towards the couch, where Dustin continues to shout obliviously at the screen.

**DUSTIN**

            (to TV)

        Look – there he is! I told you,

        he was right around the corner!

        Jaime…Jaime, just turn around.

Ghostface is now DIRECTLY behind Dustin, knife out.

**DUSTIN**

            (to TV)

        Jaime, _come on_. BEHIND. YOU.

Just as the knife is about to come down on Dustin – Ghostface hears Mike’s yells outside. Dustin is way too wasted to discern the screams from the television with the real life screaming outside.

Ghostface turns away from Dustin, unharmed, and leaves the living room.

**HENDERSON HOUSE – OUTSIDE. SOMETIME LATER.**

Mike is attempting to make a mad dash for the nearest neighbors.

But then he remembers – Dustin, Will, and Max! They’re still in the house. He can’t just _leave_ them – they will certainly die before he gets to a neighbor and the police arrive.

Against all his instincts, Mike starts back towards the Henderson’s front door.

**MIKE**

        DUSTIN! WILL! MAX!

He’s a few feet from the Henderson’s front porch when suddenly, the front door BURSTS open. It’s WILL.

**WILL**

        Mike?

**MIKE**

        Will!

Mike’s sense of relief at seeing Will is almost immediately replaced by horror, yet again, as Will abruptly FALLS TO HIS KNEES. He tries to grab hold of the porch bannister but can’t keep himself upright. He COLLAPSES on the porch, turning on his side, revealing the KNIFE protruding from his back. Will lies there, motionless. 

**MIKE**

        No…no…SHIT, no!

Mike races forward to Will. Shakes him. Nothing. He’s a goner. Mike is horrified, but still clear-minded enough to get the knife from out of Will’s back. At least it’s a weapon.

**VOICE**

            (o.c.)

        Mike!

Mike spins around, ready for anything, only to see Dustin racing to him, limping.

**DUSTIN**

        Jesus, Mike! We gotta get the fuck out of here!

Mike waves the knife at him.

**MIKE**

        Stop. Right there.

**DUSTIN**

        Mike! It's me.

**MIKE**

        Don't come any closer.

**DUSTIN**

        Listen to me, Mike. I went to the garage

        for more beer and Lucas –

        he's dead!! I think Max did it!

He takes a step forward when another VOICE SPEAKS UP.

**VOICE**

            (o.c.)

        Don't listen to him Mike!!

Mike spins around to see MAX moving up the walk.

**MAX**

        He's lying! He killed El and he

        killed my boyfriend!!

Max moves closer to Mike.

**MIKE**

        Stay BACK!

**MAX**

(to Dustin)

        You did it! You killed my Lucas!

**DUSTIN**

        No I didn’t! You’re a liar!!

Mike has lost it, he doesn't know who to trust. He aims the knife at Dustin.. then Max.. then Dustin...

**MAX**

        Come on, Mike. Give me the knife.

**DUSTIN**

        No, Mike!!

They both move toward him.  There's no time.  He must act now.

**MIKE**

        Fuck you both!

And with that, Mike steps back into the house and SLAMS the front door shut.

**HENDERSON LIVING ROOM / FOYER**

Mike locks and bolts the door.  From the other side he can hear Max SCREAMING.

**MAX**

**NO, MIKE. OPEN UP. PLEASE...**

**HE'S GONE CRAZY.**

Fists POUND against the door. Mike moves away from the door.   

**MIKE**

        GO AWAY! Leave me alone!!

**CLUNK!  A NOISE UPSTAIRS.**

Mike looks up the staircase, into the darkness, his face SHOCKED to see...

**EL**

emerging from the shadows, stumbling down the stairs. Still alive.

**MIKE**

        Oh my God. EL!

She's blood-soaked and dazed.  Mike meets her in the landing, grabbing her, holding her...

**MIKE**

        I thought you were...

**EL**

        I'm okay. Gotta...get...help.

El goes for the door.

**MIKE**

        No! He's still out there.

Dustin is POUNDING ON THE DOOR, SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS **LUNGS.**

**DUSTIN**

            (through door)

        Please, you gotta let me in. She's

        gonna kill me!

El goes for the door.  Mike blocks her.

**MIKE**

        NO! Don't believe him.

**EL**

        It's okay. Give me the knife.

Mike hands her the knife, full of trust.  El turns and unlocks the door, opening it.  Dustin rushes in, grabbing at El and Mike, pleading...

**DUSTIN**

        Help me...

**EL**

            (calming him)

        Shhhh. It's okay.

**DUSTIN**

        Max's flipped out. She's gone CRAZY man!!

Slowly, a small smile creeps across El's face.

**EL**

        "We all go a little mad sometimes."

Dustin squints, confused. Before he can process what’s happening, El pulls out the knife. She STABS him forcefully, right in the gut. Dustin's stumbles back, shocked, sliding to a heap on the floor...still.

**EL**

        Anthony Perkins — PSYCHO.

**EL TURNS TO MIKE...**

Who stands only feet away, face aghast...

Fuck, no...this can't be happening.  El's eyes are on him, unmoving.

Slowly, she licks the blood from her fingers.

**EL**

        Mmm. Corn syrup. Wanna lick?

Mike is dumbfounded.  Slowly, he takes a step back, moving into the dark refines of the kitchen.

El, lurches forward in a fake-out, baiting him. Mike takes another step back--petrified.

CLOSE ON EL’S FACE.  It is no longer familiar to Mike.  There is something inhuman now about her features.  Her expression is pure evil. Mike takes another step back, shrinking into the dark kitchen.

THE CAMERA TAKES A MOMENT TO ADJUST TO THE DARKNESS as the outline of a FIGURE appears...

**STANDING RIGHT BEHIND MIKE.**

He continues to back up, moving right into...

**MAX**

Mike spins around...his mouth open in speechless horror.

**MIKE**

        Max...we gotta get out of here…

        El, something’s wrong with El…

Max stares back at him, eyes wide, lips curled in a subtle smile as she holds a small compact VOICE DISTORTER up to her mouth.

**MAX/THE VOICE**

            (into the distorter)

        Surprise, Michael!!

Mike looks back to El, then to Max, then to El again.  It becomes all too clear. He stands between them, his mind racing, calculating...

Abruptly, he pushes past Max and makes a mad dash into the kitchen trying to go through to the living room.

But El is faster. She rounds a corner and cuts him off, pointing a gun in his face. Behind him is Max, with the knife. He’s trapped between them.

**EL**

        (about the gun)

        Like it? Hop gave it to me.

        For protection.

Max and El both start to giggle.

**MIKE**

        Why are you doing this?

**MAX**

        It just part of the game.

**EL/VOICE**

(through the voice distorter)

        It's called GUESS HOW YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!

**MIKE**

        Fuck you.

**EL**

        Not that game, Mike.

        This is a different game.

**MAX**

        But just as fun, Wheeler! Well, for us.

        See, we ask you a question, and if

        you get it wrong – BANG BANG – you die!

**EL**

        And if you get it right -- you die!!

**MIKE**

        You're crazy -- both of you.

**MAX**

        How sexist of you, Wheeler. Why can’t two

        teen girls just let loose and kill a bunch

        of people without it being labeled crazy

        for once? Personally, I find it very empowering,

        don’t you, El?

**EL**

         (grinning)       

        Uh-huh.

**MIKE**

        You know you won’t get away with this,

        right?

**MAX**

        Oh no? Tell that to my dear stepbrother,

        Billy. You wouldn't believe how easy that

        greasy redneck was to frame.

**EL**

        Yeah. We just watched a few movies. Took

        a few notes. It was fun.

        (giggling)

        Just like in the movies.

The realization that his friend and his girlfriend killed his mother, on top of everything else tonight, is too much for Mike.

**MIKE**

_Why_? Why did you kill my mom?

**MAX**

        Why? WHY? You hear that, El? I

        think he wants a motive. Hmmm...I don't

        really believe in motives, Mikey. I mean,

        did Norman Bates have a motive?

El shakes her head.

**EL**

        Nope.

**MAX**

        And did they really ever explain why

        Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people?

        Don't think so. You see, it's scarier

        when there's no motive, Wheeler.

**MIKE**

            (fighting tears)

        I don't understand...

**MAX**

        We did your mom a favor, Mike. That woman

        was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit

        all over town like she was Sharon Stone or

        some shit!

El giggles madly while Max turns very serious.

**MAX**

        Is that motive enough for you? Or how

        about this? Did you know your slut

        mother was fucking my dad AND teenage

        stepbrother and SHE’S the reason my mom

        moved out and deserted me?! Left me

        with Neil.

A sudden silence.  Mike is rigid with shock.

**MIKE**

        What?

Even El is surprised with Max’s seriousness.

**MAX**

        Oh, and also that one time in 8th grade

        when you acted like a huge dick and wouldn’t

        let me in the Party. Still kinda haven’t gotten

        over that.

         (beat)

        Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant

        behavior, Wheeler. I mean just fucking look at El!

El giggles and waves at Mike.

**MAX**

Abandoned by her mom and raised in a

        single-parent home by that fatass Indiana cop!

        No wonder she turned out psycho!

**EL**

        Parental neglect, violence on television

        and peer pressure, Mike. I'm way too

        impressionable.

El sets the gun down on the counter near the foyer. Max moves to Mike with a butcher knife in hand.

**MAX**

        Just pretend this is all just a scary movie,

        Wheeler.

**EL**

        Or maybe even a TV show.

**MAX**

        How do you think it's going to end?

Mike doesn't respond.

**EL**

            (excited)

        Oh, this is the best part, Mike!

        Max has got it all figured out.

        Do you know why we kept you alive for so

        long? Why we saved you for last?

**MAX**

        You know what time it is, Wheeler? It's

        after midnight. It's your mother's

        anniversary. We killed her exactly one

        year ago today.

Max turns to El with the knife.  They eye each other.

**MAX**

        Ready?

**EL**

        Yeah...

Max pulls the knife back and brings it forward quickly, slicing

into El.  She stumbles to her knees, WINCING in pain.

**EL**

        Ow...

El inspects the wound...then she smiles...

**EL**

        Good one. My turn.

She takes the knife from Max.

**MAX**

        Don't forget-stay to the side and don't

        go too deep.

**EL**

        Uh-huh.

El stabs at Max’s belly, puncturing her. Max doubles over.

**MAX**

        Jesus...FUCK! That hurt.

**MIKE**

        Stop it!

**EL**

            (squelching the pain)

        Got the ending figured out yet? Time's

        running out.

**MAX**

        Come on, Mike. Think about it. Your

        father is the chief suspect. He can’t

        be found anywhere. We cloned his cell.

        The evidence is there.

Max takes the voice distorter and shoves into Mike’s pocket.

**MAX**

        What if you and your dad just snapped? Your mom's

        anniversary set you both off and you went on a

        murder spree together, killing everyone...

**EL**

        Except for me and Max...we were left

        for dead...

**MAX**

        And then you shot yourself in the head,

        because you couldn’t live with the guilt,

        because you’re a pansy-ass emo boy. And

        once your dad gets back tomorrow, he’ll be

        greeted by the state and feds. And he can

        deny it all he wants; it’ll do him about as

        good as it did for that fuckwad Billy.

**EL**

       Everyone dies or goes to prison but us.

       We get to be in the sequel!

**MIKE**

        You sick fucks--you've seen one too many

        movies.

Max looks at him, bent over, crazed.

**MAX**

        Oh Wheeler, don't blame the movies...Movies

        don't create psychos. Movies just make

        psychos more creative!

Max slashes into El’s arm some more. El staggers a bit.

**EL**

        No more, Max. I'm feeling woozy.

**MAX**

        Alright. Get the gun. It’s time.

El goes to the counter where she’d left the gun earlier. It’s not there.

**EL**

        Um…the gun.

**MAX**

        What about the gun? Get the FUCKING gun, El!

**EL**

        I put it right there…but it’s gone.

Max hobbles over.

**MAX**

        Well, where the fuck is it?!

**WILL**

        Right here, assholes.

Max and El look up in unison to see brave Will Byers standing in the front door way, gun in hand. He is tattered and bloody.

**MAX**

        I thought this little shit was dead!

**EL**

        He looked dead. Still does.

Will holds the gun firm, confident. The badass we all knew he was.

**WILL**

        I've got an ending for you. The meek,

        quiet one, left for dead, regains

        consciousness just in time to find the gun,

        foil your dipshit plan, and save the day.  

**MAX**

        Oh yeah? And then you and Wheeler run off

        together and live happily ever fucking after,

        right? You’d like that, wouldn’t you William?

Max starts to advance on Will.

**MAX**

         I don’t think so. I know something

         you don’t.

Will tries to pull the trigger repeatedly – but nothing happens. Max charges forward, wrenching the gun from Will’s hands, and kicks him straight in the gut, sending him flying back. His head knocks with a sickening CRUNCH on the porch bannister. He goes down...and out.

**MAX**

        It works better without the safety on.

Max steps out the front door and puts the gun up to Will’s head, preparing to shoot. El turns back to Mike, gleefully. 

**EL**

        Babe, you’re gonna love this - 

Only to find...

**MIKE IS GONE.**

**EL**

        Um… Max? Where'd he go?

**MAX**

        What? WHAT??

Max and El rush back into the now empty kitchen, looking around...Mike has completely disappeared.

**MAX**

        Where the FUCK did he go?!

**EL**

        I don't know Max but it hurts.

El spits up some blood. She’s really bleeding.

Suddenly, the phone RINGS.  El and Max look at each other. Completely surprised. Max scrambles over to the phone and picks up.

**MIKE/VOICE**

            (voice distorted)

        Are you alone in the house?

**MAX**

        You little SHIT -- where the fuck are you?!

**MIKE/VOICE**

        Not so fast.  We're gonna play a little

        game. It's called GUESS WHO JUST

**CALLED THE POLICE AND REPORTED**

**YOUR CRAZY MOTHERFUCKING ASSES?**

Max looks around the living room.

**MAX**

        Find him!

Max is fuming...slightly staggering...and starting to lose it.  She SCREAMS at El who has gone to sit down by the kitchen counter.

**MAX**

**HELP ME FIND HIM! GET UP!**

**EL**

        I can't Max, you cut me too deep.

        I think I’m dying.

Max throws the phone at El. She mouths "Keep him talking..."  Then Max takes off around the house. El takes the phone.

**EL**

        (like the innocent girlfriend again)

        Mike? Did you really call the police?

**MIKE**

        You bet your sorry ass I did.

**EL**

        (starting to cry)

        Hop is gonna be so mad at me!

Max flies back in the room, grabbing the phone from El.  She's completely nuts now, staggering, bleeding, totally insane.

**MAX**

            (SCREAMING in phone)

        I'm gonna rip you up, you cry-baby

        emo FUCK!  

**MIKE**

        Gotta find me first, you Pennywise

        the Clown looking ginger!!

Max starts ripping the room up, overturning furniture in a mad fit of rage...when she notices the hall closet. She smiles deliriously, heading for it, ripping it open as...

MIKE strikes from within, with a BASEBALL BAT, whacking Max again and again.  Max stumbles back, stunned, as Mike comes at her again with the baseball bat. He gives her one last CRACK with the bat on her head, and she goes down.

Mike looks at Max, disgusted, throwing the bat on Max’s now still body.  A movement behind him sends him reeling around to find...

EL slowly getting up. She looks to Mike...through pain...

**EL**

        Mike? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be bad.

        Is it too late to get a redemption arc?

Mike hesitates.

**MIKE**

         El - ?

Until he sees the GUN in her hand. He’s frozen, there’s no time to dodge – when suddenly –

A FIGURE COMES LEAPING at El from behind, completely unexpected.

It's DUSTIN!

...barreling into her...they fall back into the living room. The gun is knocked from El’s hand and goes flying. Mike tries to make a grab for it -   

When MAX’S HAND GRABS HOLD of Mike's ankle, toppling him to the floor. Max gets on top of him, throwing punches and clawing at him, completely crazed.

MEANWHILE, Dustin and El are rolling across the floor in a dead lock, fighting, both seriously injured. Dustin is desperately trying to pry away from El...he digs his finger into El’s gut wound. She CRIES OUT BLOODY MURDER. Dustin takes the opportunity to shove El off, wasting no time, and leaps to his feet. His hands find the top of the TV… he pushes it over sending it CRASHING down over El’s head. She SCREAMS as the TV breaks over her head and then ELECTROCUTES her.

MEANWHILE, BACK TO MIKE. Max is still on top of him, clawing at him. He tries to fight her off viciously, attacking with everything he’s got...

**MAX**

          (crazed)       

        You know Wheeler? Before the

        whole thing with your slut mom,

        ever since 8th grade – I’ve always

        kinda just wanted you to like me!!

**MIKE**

        Yeah? That’s funny ‘cause ever since 8th

        grade - I always kinda just

        wanted to punch you in the face!! 

And with that, Mike PUNCHES HER IN THE FACE. She’s momentarily stunned, but Mike sees a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Max has the butcher knife...she wipes the blood from her face and raises the knife high above her, ready to strike Mike...

**MAX**

        Say hi to your mother for me!!

\- when a bullet RIPS THROUGH THE FOYER, hitting Max right in the chest, finally knocking her off of Mike.

Dustin and Mike look up to see...

WILL, holding the gun in a death grip as smoke rises above the gun's chamber.

**WILL**

        Guess I remembered the safety that time,

        firecrotch.

**HENDERSON LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Mike and Dustin both stagger to their feet. Will joins them.  

**DUSTIN**

        God, I’ve never been happier to be a virgin.

The three boys both move over to Max’s dead body, staring down.

Mike takes the gun from Will. He nudges Max’s body with his foot. 

**DUSTIN**

        Careful, Mike. This is the moment when the

        supposed dead killer comes back to life,

        for one last scare.

As if on cue, Max’s eyes shoot open and she LUNGES for them –

But Mike doesn’t hesitate. BANG! He puts a bullet right through her head, a clean and perfect shot. Max is dead.

**MIKE**

        Not in my movie.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want more, please give a kudos and/or comment because I desperately need the attention.


End file.
